The Headmaster of Hogwarts
by flaw-in-the-plan
Summary: Severus Snape, after killing the greatest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, returns to his beloved school to claim it in the name of Lord Voldemort. One-shot. (Why did the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office jump aside when Harry said 'Dumbledore' to enter it? Because that was the password. Find out who set it that way, and why.)


Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Harry Potter.

**The Headmaster of Hogwarts**

* * *

Snape strode into Hogwarts castle on the second day of school, soon after the fall of the Ministry. Voldemort had decided to postpone the capture of Hogwarts until school had already started. It was supposed to lull them into a false sense of comfort, and ensure that the children would still be sent to school. A necessary gesture, in Severus's opinion.

He walked with purpose, not speaking a word, not looking at the children who scattered in front of him. Dimly, he was taking in the castle, his home, his everything- but his face remained emotionless. He chided himself. As skilled an occlumens as he was, every good thought was a wand brandished at his chest. So, emptying his mind of all nostalgia, he walked stiffly towards the Headmaster's Study, and thought of Dumbledore no more.

A couple of Death Eaters stood stationed around the school. There would be no fight or struggle. The teachers and students seemed to know that, and so everywhere he walked, people were quiet, including Longbottom, who would later become his worst nightmare as well as his favorite student.

But the younger children, innocent and insolent as they were, whispered and pointed at him, aware of his past, but very unaware of his venom.

"It's Snape!"

"Not him!"

"He killed Dumbledore last year! That's what my mom said!"

"What's he _doing_ here?"

Snape ignored them and continued his brisk walk. But upon reaching the stone gargoyles, he realized he didn't know the password.

___Don't be stupid. You're no longer a teacher here. A mere gargoyle cannot hold you back. A simple spell is all it takes to enter._

But still, he hesitated to do any damage to the great doors in front of him.

He spotted a small student walking by. Snape drew his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"You!" he barked. "What is the password to the Headmaster's Study?"

The boy gulped. "I don't know, sir!"

Snape narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be telling the truth. Just then, Professor Flitwick came running around the corner, panting. He stopped short upon seeing Snape and almost toppled over.

There was a long silence. "Severus," he said, finally, after having remembered his bravery.

"Filius," replied Snape politely, as if they were still friendly colleagues. "I assume you were headed to see the Headmistress?"

"Yes, I was, if you'll excuse me," said Flitwick defiantly, drawing his wand.

Snape did not even bother to arm himself. He smiled instead. "Then kindly tell me the password, Filius. Anything you had to say to the _Headmistress_, you can say to me instead. I am to take responsibility for this school."

Flitwick did not say anything for a while. Then, as if choosing his words with great care, he said, "Until you alert Minerva of your new position, she will still be in charge here. And do not delude yourself in thinking that she will relinquish her position easily."

"How very loyal of you," said Snape flatly. "Accompany me to talk to her, will you?"

"Of course," said Filius shortly. He turned to the gargoyles and said, "Felix Felicis." The gargoyles sprung aside, and the two men proceeded to the Study, without looking at each other, without speaking to each other.

___Felix Felicis? _Snape mused. Was this Minerva's way of keeping up hope?

They stepped into the Study.

Snape looked around. It was almost exactly as it had been the last time Severus had been inside it. The last time he'd seen Dumbledore sit on that chair, smiling at Severus with those calming blue eyes, as he had so many times before...

McGonnagal whipped her head up and flinched when she saw Snape. She kept her eyes on him even as she addressed Flitwick.

"What is it, Filius?" she asked him sharply.

"Our Muggle Studies teacher has resigned, Headmaster. They-they cursed him," he told her heavily.

"Thank you," she said, finally moving her eyes toward him. "I'll take care of it." She nodded, gesturing for him to leave. Flitwick hesitated, not wanting to abandon her and leave her alone with Snape, who had Dumbledore's blood on his hands.

"It's alright, Filius," she said, her voice softening, appreciative of his concern. "I'll take care of it," she repeated.

He hesitated for one second further, then scurried away. Snape chanced a glance at Dumbedore's portrait behind the desk. Dumbledore was not smiling, but he nodded, every so slightly, in encouragement.

McGonnagal turned back towards Snape, and her expression was hard.

Snape cleared his throat and began to speak. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Filius just now. Perhaps _I_ can help you find a suitable replacement. Alecto Carrow seemed very keen to take the job."

"Unfortunately, I don't take recommendations from death eaters. Please get to the point, Severus." And though she knew exactly what his point was, she stared him in the eyes, challenging him, her glare emanating a hatred that would have turned anyone else but Severus to ash.

Snape held her gaze and dropped the pleasantries. "The Ministry has assigned me to take charge of this school. I am here to relieve you of your duties."

McGonnagal didn't move.

"I don't want to hurt you, Minerva. But if you put up a fight, I will have to dismiss you. And it would be such hard work to find a suitable Transfiguration teacher," he said.

McGonnagal's hard expression wavered for a split second. Then-

"Very well," With a wave of her wand, her possessions trailed behind her and she left the room.

As soon as the door closed, cries of indignation pierced the air.

"Never have I seen such passive behavior from a Gryffindor!"

"What has this school come to, that a teacher should challenge his own colleague?"

"And with such ease?"

The portrait of a medieval Headmaster even took the trouble to try to spit in Snape's face. It didn't work, of course.

"That will do," said Dumbledore quietly. The yelling stopped immediately. "Well done, Severus." The portraits murmured in astonishment.

Snape sighed and crumpled down on the chair opposite Dumbledore's desk. The portraits were right.

"Why was she so passive, Dumbledore?" asked Snape. "It was almost as if she knew..."

The portraits listened curiously.

"Of course she didn't know, Severus. You saw the look on her face. I think that she felt she had no other choice than to leave quietly. She had the students, the school to think of. Fighting you would do no good. But, be warned: I don't think she is completely finished with you, either."

"Of course she isn't," murmured Snape.

"Be easy on her, Severus. She's suffering," said Dumbedore.

"Of course," said Snape. He felt dazed. He looked around the office. How odd it felt to be Headmaster, however quick and unofficial the change had been made...

Snape stood up and dragged the Headmaster's chair out from behind the desk, and switched it with the smaller wooden one on which sat those people who were fortunate enough to enter the great room. He shrunk the Headmaster's chair and stored it away, then took a seat in the tiny wooden chair, not daring to take comfort in the situation.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Severus, Severus, you ___are _the Headmaster now. Do it properly."

"I am not the headmaster of this school," said Snape. "Nor will I ever be."

The next day was terrible.

When Alecto was announced the new Muggle Study's teacher, Amycus the new Dark Arts teacher, and Snape the headmaster, Colin Creevey had taken the liberty to throw a disgusting, slimy food object in Snape's face. And Minerva had smiled. She'd ___smiled_.

Severus stood up and waved his wand. A simple spell- the entire room was now silent. Students were cut off mid-yell.

"Things are going to be different from now on," he said. "Misbehavior will not be tolerated. Creevey here will be our first example of what happens to students who act with an arrogance equal to that of Potter's."

The smile vanished from McGonnagal's face.

"Creevey. Come forward," said Snape. Colin, the ideal Gryffindor, stood up and walked to the desk, his expression defiant. But Snape could sense his fear. Turning his great greasy head, Snape nodded at Amycus. The latter moved forward and yelled, "___Crucio!_"

The entire room broke out in screams, but none was as loud as Colin's. He fell on the ground and twitched, his body jerking about. After a good ten seconds, Snape put his hand up and Amycus lifted the spell. The death eaters jeered. Snape watched Colin sit up feebly. He limped towards Snape, as if to show further defiance.

___Sit down, you stupid fool. You should know when you're beaten. _Thought Snape.

Snape flicked his wand once more, and there was silence. "Stop, Creevey. There will be no dinner for you tonight." With that, Amycus leapt forward and took Colin by the ear, dragging him out of the room. The students watched, unable to speak. Snape lifted the silencing charm, but still, no one said a thing. He sat back with satisfaction. There was no need to be strict anymore. He would leave the torture to the Carrows. And for that, he was glad.

"Happy feasting," said Snape. The food appeared on the tables. But Severus, like most of the students before him, didn't touch a thing.

Afterwards, the Death Eaters clapped him on the back, laughing at what was, to them, an enjoyable start-of-term feast. And Snape celebrated with them, never once cracking a smile, but to them that was simply Severus's way. They had no idea of his anger. Some small part of him resented Dumbledore, rather than the Death Eaters, for giving him this work. Torturing students. The school under his rule. His very, very incapable rule.

As soon as he could, he sped to the stone gargoyles, his frustration increasing with each stride.

"Dumbledore!" he yelled without thinking. The statues remained immobile. Of course. That wasn't the password.

Snape touched his wand to his lips and thought, ___Dumbledore. _He drew his wand away and tapped the gargoyles with it seven times. The password was reset.

"Dumbledore," he repeated, because that was who he wished to see.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are as beautiful as the thought of me meeting Daniel Radcliffe. Well, not quite. But I want them anyways.


End file.
